vampire knight, bloody nightmare
by hikarilovi
Summary: ya pasaron 3 meses desde que los kuran se fueron un clan nuevo llega a la academia cross los tsukiyomi el lider del clan deylord tiene un oscuro secreto que esta ligado al cazador llamado kiryuu zero que diran los kuran cuando regresen que dira kuran al ver que zero puede que no sea un nivel e si no otra cosa...
1. Chapter 1

**hay vampire knight no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectiva creadora que es muy merecedora de mi admiración mas la historia del fic si es mia propia yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para mi pervertida digo inocente historia**

**jejejeje espero que les guste**

pasado 3 meses desde que los Kuran se fueron la verdad extraño a yuki pero algo no me deja decirlo con algo me refiero a la nueva clase nocturna donde se encuentran los hermanos tsukiyomi preguntaran quienes son pues así en pensó la historia:

Un peli plateado iba caminando por el bosque de la academia cross desde que los Kuran y su clan se había retirado de la academia él era solo un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón, oyó una voz de un chico

Xxxxx-porque estas triste pequeño-alguien le digo pequeño

Zero-quién es?-pregunto mirando todos los lados

Xxxxx-mi nombre el deylord tsukiyomi mucho gusto-cogió la mano del menor

Zero-TSUKIYOMI!-(ese nombre lo é odio antes pero no sé de dónde)-

Deylord-joven, ¿la academia cross queda cerca verdad?-

Zero solo asintió no sabía por que actuaba así, como si conociera a ese chico desde antes

Zero-esta cerca de aquí-

Deylord-el joven tiene nombre verdad?-sonrió con dulzura

Zero sintió como si algo en el pecho le doliera

Zero-mi nombre es zero kiryuu tsukiyomi-kun-

Deylord-ok zero –cogió al chico del brazo-nos vemos zero-susurro cerca de su oído

Zero se sintió confuso cuando el vampiro se fue pero la verdad es que algo en su corazón como nostalgia de alguna forma

Eso fue lo que paso así conocí al líder de los tsukiyomi pues aunque no lo crean siempre que se acerca siento que lo conozco desde hace tiempo como si fuera alguien importante de alguna forma el y sus hermanos sentía que podía confiar en ellos

Touri-en que piensa zero-chan-dijo un peli negro con ojos color rojo

Zero-nada touri-sempai-

Touri-si no estuviera bien mentalmente dijera que te duele algo-toco el cabello de zero-te duele algo-

Zero-no es nada touri-sempai-

Touri-enserio no creo, eso-se acercó al oído del peli plata-no recuerdas a tu nii-sama-

Zero(nii-sama?, no recuerdo a alguien con ese nombre)-

Touri se acercó al cuello del menor mientras estaba distraído estaba a punto de clavar sus dientes cuando alguien lo de tubo

Deylord-que planeabas hacer touri-dijo deteniendo al pelinegro

Touri-hermano, es que yo bueno-estaba demasiado nervioso pasa decir una mentira

Deylord-cogió aa zero acercándolo-zero estas bien este idiota no te iso nada-

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai, eto estoy bien-se sonrojo ante la cercanía del mayor

Deylord-touri prepárate para tu castigo y zero mira hoy hay un baile por la llegada de el clan Kuran, yo me preguntaba si podrías hacer guardia

Zero-claro tsukiyomi-sempai-escondió su cara(yuki vuelve, me siento mal no la quiero ver pero…)-alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos abrazándolo dulcemente acariciando sus cabellos plateados-

Deylord-no estés triste, no quiero verte así zero-

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai-estaba rojo por todo y avergonzado-porque hace esto sempai

Deylord-muy pronto lo descubrirás solo espera-

Lo que ellos no esperaban era que los estuvieran viendo y más el clan Kuran!

1. yuki sorprendida

2. kuran sorprendido

3. audio y shiki sonrojados

Zero-tsuyomi-sempai-susurro después se dio de cuenta de la presencia de los del clan Kuran y con sus manos alejo al pura sangre de cabellos negros y ojos cafes

Deylord-zero, espero que vayas-se rito ignorando olímpicamente a el clan Kuran cosa que les disgusto mucho

Zero llevo su mano a su pecho ese sentimiento era raro-

Kaname-kiryuu,-

Zero-que quieres Kuran-

Kaname-el nuevo presidente de la clase nocturna es el?-

Zero-si también el jefe del clan tsukiyomi-

Kaname-tu y el tiene algún tipo de relación-con esa pregunta todos quedaron desconcertados en especial yuki-

Zero-si la tengo o no no es tu problema –se fue caminando asta que creyó que estaba lejos de los Kuran y comenzó a correr re recordando las palabras de touri-(touri-olvidaste a tu nii-sama)trataba de olvidarlo pero no podía y no sabía por que

Deylord-zero-susurro

**El sueño rojo apenas enpiesa**

**Continuara…..**

Gente de fanfiction. Net primer fic aquí que emoción bueno sigan leyendo dejen comentarios(jejejeje para no decir la paalabra con r)


	2. baile parte 2

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE LA VERDAD NO SABIA COMO PUBLICAR NUEVOS CAP Y TUVE QUE BUSCAR UNA TUTO PARA SABER COMO PERO ADELANTARE ESTA OK BESOS DISFRUTEN EL CAP 2**

parte 2

Zero-porque solo con el-susurro-siento esta calidez-miro la luna-no entiendo esta sensación de nostalgia-cuando sintió que uno del clan Kuran se acercaba

Kaname-siempre tan atento kiryuu-

Zero-que quieres?-se acercó al castaño

Kaname-preguntarte algo-cogió el brazo de zero atrayéndolo cerca de el-

Zero-PERO QUE!-se sorprendió-KURAN SUELTAME-

Kaname-solo respóndeme quieres?-

Zero-está bien, que quieres preguntar-

Kaname-deylord-kun qué relación hay entre él y tu-

Zero-entre tsukiyomi-sempai y yo-de pronto se le vino a la mente unos colmillos llenos de sangres, pero no eran de vampiros eran grandes y tenebrosos –

Kaname-kiryuu-susurro al ver al peli plata un poco ido-te paso algo

Zero-son muchos-susurro-afilados y horribles-se tocó la cabeza-

Kaname-kiryuu estas bien?, te sientes mal-pregunto preocupado

Zero-no es nada Kuran-se dio la vuelta-nos vemos-susurro yéndose del lugar

Kaname se sintió preocupado por kiryuu que significaba afilados y horribles

Zero no podía dejar de pensar en esos colmillos eran horribles le daban miedo a kiryuu zero le tenía miedo a algo ni él se lo creía

Deylord-zero-susurro en el oído del joven

Zero enseguida se alejó asustado del pelinegro-

Deylord-te asuste, lo siento-sonrió dulcemente

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai, que hace fuera de clase-pregunto

Deylord-tenía que verte de pronto me dieron ganas de verte zero-

Zero-a, pero esa no es una excusa –estaba avergonzado primero lo de Kuran y ahora esto

Deylord-dime que pasaría, si te dijera que se de esos colmillos-confeso dándole la espalda a zero

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai sabes de los colmillos-se puso nervioso-me puedes decir de que son-

Deylord-solo te diré que le pertenecen a una persona que odio con todo mi alma-

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai-susurro viendo al vampiro pura sangre retirándose_(este sentimiento lo e tenido antes_)-

Zero cerro los ojos tratando de entender sus sentimientos y con funciones

+++++++++++++++++++++en el baile a las 10:00++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuki y kaname fueron primero a conocer a los tres sangre puras

Mi nombre es sora tsukiyomi soy la del medio-una peli plateada con ojos amatistas

El mío es touri tsukiyomi soy el segundo-un joven peli gris con ojos café oscuro

Mi nombre es deylord tsukiyomi el mayor-dijo un pelinegro con ojos café claro

Kaname los veía lentamente a todos cuando noto el parecido que tenía sora con kiryuu igual que el peli gris pero l tal deylord tal parece era muy refinado

Yuki-sora-san eto te gustaría algún día ir de compras conmigo-

Sora-claro yuki-chan, pero antes de eso espero que el no recuerde-

Yuki quedo confundida como así que ''que el no recuerde''

Touri-zero-chan ya llego-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Sora-si zero ya llego-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Deylord-zero-llamo al prefecto

Zero miro y vio los tsukiyomi estaban con los Kuran y se acerco a deylord

Zero-bunas noches tsukiyomi-sempai-miro a los demás pura sangre

Deylord-zero, quisiera hablar contigo a sola me acompañas-hablo tendiendo la mano en signo de caballerosidad

Zero solo asintió y tomo la mano

Dejando a los 4 vampiros sangre pura que dos de ellos estaban molestos y de mal humor

Yuki-porque con él se comporta así? De la forma mas gentil-

Sora-yuki-chan si no quieres saber de verdad no preguntes preguntas que te puedes arrepentir-

Touri-solo deseo que no llegue ese día-estaba serió

Sora-yo igual hermana

Kaname al oír esta decido perseguirlos hasta un cuarto

Zero-tsukiyomi-sempai, donde estamos-miro todo

Deylord-te quería dar algo-fue hasta el nochero y saco algo y se lo entrego a zero

Zero-es un peluche-vio era café y tenía un lazo rojo él cuello de pronto zero vio la imagen de una pelinegro entregándole el oso

Deylord-zero-susurro-descansa al ver que el chico se desmayó lo metió a su cama pero antes beso su frente y toco el cuello del peli plateado

Kaname al ver esto se molesto pero ahora estaba confuso ese sangre pura llamado deylord tenia un secreto y el aria algo para descubrirlo

Deylord-buenas noches zero-susurro-

ME MATA DEY ES TAN LINDO Y CARIÑOSO

ZERO-QUE RARA ERES LO SAABIAS

SI ME ENCANTA SER COMO SOY JEJEJEJJE BUENO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA BESOS YQUE

PASEN LO QUE RESTA DEL DOMINGO REQUETE BIEN


End file.
